Yo-Kai Are Everywhere!
by The Soul Society
Summary: Nate Adams and Katie Forester thought they were just normal kids, only to find that strange and mysterious creatures called Yo-Kai are everywhere! With the help of a chocolate-loving cat and a very arrogant butler, they find more and more of the mischievous Yo-Kai! You have to be aware, Yo-Kai are everywhere! Any attempt to replicate Yo-Kai behavior would be ill-advised! ;)
1. YO-KAI WIKI?

**Hello fans of Yo-Kai! This is the first chapter of my all-new Yo-Kai Watch story! So, I randomly saw an advert for the show and it looked pretty good, so I started to watch it, and soon I bought the game and finished it extremely quickly because it was so good! 3 And now I'm even replaying it because it's that good! :D Also, Nate is just such an adorable little thing! Awwwwww! Yeah, so I've decided to write this! It is mostly based on the game and it's main storyline, however I might add a little from the show. Also, Nate will get the Yo-Kai Watch, of course, but Katie as well! ;) Anyway, sorry for talking for so long! He he he he... Enjooooy! :)**

 _ **Whisper! Yo-Kai – Watch!**_

 **Chapter One – YO-KAI WIKI!?**

 **Nate's POV**

 _ **Welcome to the World of Yo-Kai!**_

 _ **Yo-Kai Cadin and Yo-Kai Buhu!**_

I rubbed my eyes, rolling around in my bed. Stretching my arm out to turn off my piercing alarm, I yawned. "That went off like a million times already," I murmured. "Oh no wait..." I looked at the clock. "It was on snooze..." I sighed. "Wait... that means... AGGGGHHHH I'M LATE!" I shouted, jumping out of bed.

I threw on my clothes: just a plain red shirt and grey trousers, grabbed my net and hopped down the stairs. I rushed over to Mom in the kitchen. "Bye Mom, I'm gonna meet up with Katie, Bear and Eddie now," I said.

"Did you wake up late again?" she sighed.

I ran my hand through my hair. "He he he... _maybe._.."

"Alright, stay safe sweetie."

"Love you, Mom, bye!" I called, slipping on my shoes. I hastily ran out of the house.

 **Katie's POV**

Bear, Eddie and I had been waiting in Triangle Park for a while and Nate still hadn't come. He overslept again, didn't he? I can never get him in order... geez...

A tired and unorganised Nate came running up to us, bumping into a lampost along the way. I sighed. "He he he, sorry I'm late!" he laughed nervously.

"Did you sleep to late?" I asked.

"Oh... uh... _noooooooooo_..."

"Then why the long no?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"And why the long uhh?"

"Yeah I did," he admitted.

 **Nate's POV**

"Hey, check out my bug collection!" Eddie said, showing off his collections of quite a few cool-looking bugs.

"Ha, that's pretty average compared to mine!" Bear bragged, showing off his collection of rare bugs.

Katie and I didn't speak. I hadn't actually caught any rare bugs... What about Katie?

"What about yours?" Eddie asked, pointing at us.

"Oh... I've only got these..." Katie showed her small collections of a few common bugs.

"I've got these," I said, showing my bugs.

"Woah, those are so... _average_..." Eddie murmured. "You really haven't found any rare bugs?"

"Not many," Katie muttered.

"You better collect some more for your summer project," Bear said.

"Nate, wanna collect some bugs with me?" Katie asked, turning to me.

I smiled. "YEEEEAAAHHH!" I cheered. Whooo! Bug-catching with Katie!

Bear and Eddie had suggested Mount Woodwild, as there were rumours about rare bugs around the area. Katie was so excited, she went running almost immediately.

"Hey wait! _Katttiiiiee_!" I called, running after her.

She paused and turned around. "Huh? Oh yeah, I forget you were super slow!" she laughed.

"Hey! No I'm not!"

"I beg to differ."

"Well... I'm sure I could beat you in a race!"

"Is that a challenge, bug boy?" she laughed.

"Bring it on!"

"First one to the Shrine wins!"

We entered the woods, and past the many, many trees were steps leading upwards. "Hey, these are so steep..." I muttered.

"Afraid?" she teased, already running ahead.

"No!" I continued to run up the steps.

At the top came a corner... and next was... _more stairs_...

"As if I'm not already tired out!" I moaned.

Katie kept on running however I was crawling up the steps... yeah, I sucked...

I finally reached the top, however as I expected, she was already there.

"I've been waiting a _long long_ time," she laughed. "I told you you're slow!"

"No! I just... I just _fell._.." I lied, laughing sheepishly.

" _Really_?"

"...Yeah..."

" _Really_?"

"...Yeah..."

" _You sure about that_?"

"...Y-no."

"Good Nate!" She petted me on my head.

" _Buhuhu_!" a strange voice echoed through the woods.

"Huh-what was that...?" I muttered.

"What was what?" Katie asked.

"Oh... nothing... I just thought I heard something..."

Katie and I continued to walk forwards, where a fence blocked our way to go any further. "Looks like we can't go any further," Katie sighed. "Maybe there are some rare bugs around here..."

I nodded. I grabbed my net and began to look around.

"Ooh, it must be a green cicada!" I said, aiming my net at the bug. "Got it!"

"But it's not all that rare..." Katie murmured.

I paused, however when I was about to set it free, it started to glow a bright yellow. "Agh!"

Katie jumped forwards. "Woah, what is this bug?"

Before I could respond, the same light began to glow from the fence, and all of a sudden, it disappeared.

"AGH!" we shouted in unison.

"I guess this is an invitation to explore deeper into the forest," Katie said.

I nodded. "Let's go!"

 **Normal POV**

"Hmm... If I were a rare bug, where would I be?" Nate murmured.

The two kids examined the forest, scanning for any rare bugs for their projects.

"Whoa! Look at the tree!" Katie exclaimed.

A grand tree towered above them, with vines and weeds growing up the trunk. In front of the tree stood a old and broken machine, with rusty balls of white and black inside. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

" _Feed me..._ " a strange voice muttered.

"Huh!? What was that!?" Nate whispered in fear.

" _Feed me... feed me..._ " the voice continued to sing.

"Nate, what is that!?" Katie tugged at his sleeve.

" _Feed me, feed me..._ " Katie and Nate shook in fear. " _Feed me, feed me! Feed me right now!_ "

"It wants us to feed it...?" Nate mumbled. He grabbed a coin from his pocket and approached the machine.

Hesitantingly, he put the coin in the strange machine. He slowly cranked the machine and took a step back. One of the old balls dropped down and fell out into his cupped hands. "What's that?" Katie questioned, walking up to Nate.

He tilted his head and opened the ball.

A flash of white light bursted out, and along with it was... a creature? A white ghost-like creature flew out of the ball and into the air. "Greetings, I am Whisper! I'm a Yo-Kai! Pleased to meet you! _Charmed_!" he laughed.

 **Nate's POV**

The white ghost creature floated above us, it's wispy tail billowing. "Yo- _what_?" I muttered.

"Yo-Kai! Didn't you hear me?"

"Wha-whats a Yo-Kai...?" Katie mumbled.

The ghost creature laughed. "Oh, you kids! I remember that day 190 years ago like it was only yesterday!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"A monk was convinced I was some sort of evil spirit and sealed me in that thing!" He pointed at the ball I was holding. "Ugh, people need to learn some manners!"

"..."

"Oh, the Yo-manity!" he cried.

" _Yo-manity_?" I sighed.

"190 years! Can you believe it!? That's 19 decades! That's 2,280 months! That's 9,880 weeks! That's 69,397 days! That's-"

"Okay, we get it already!" I said, waving a hand in front of him.

I looked back at Katie.

"Let's leave! Don't break eye contact..." I whispered, backing away.

"HEY!" the creature shouted. "Where do you think you're going!? At least lemme finish my story first!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, we need to go and catch bugs, _sooo._.." Katie murmured.

"Ohohoh! Bugs, eh? Why settle for boring old bugs, may I ask?"

"Bugs aren't boring... _are they_?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you be interested in searching for some _Yo-Kai_ instead?"

"You mean... there are more _thingies_ like you!?"

"One, we aren't _thingies_ , we are _Yo-kai_! And yes, there's more of us! Yo-Kai are _everywhere_!" he chuckled.

"Yo-Kai...?" Katie and I whispered in unison.

"Put aside those bug nets!" he ordered. "Why don't you try out these little beauties instead!?"

From the bright glowing of Whisper's hand appeared two watches; one pink necklace watch, with two hearts opposite each other, and one white with black designs on the straps. Both which had a smilar pattern of green, blue, pink and purple.

"These are the Yo-Kai Watches! Wearing these makes the impossible... _possible_..."

" _Yo-Kai Watch_...?" we murmured.

I strapped the watch onto my hand, and Katie's wrapped her's around her neck.

"You use this watch to see other Yo-Kai!" Whisper explained.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "What if I don't wanna see them? I mean, I appreciate it... but, we're just interested in finding some bugs..." I laughed.

"Oh, come on now! Don't be lazy now! Try some adventure, some excitement!"

"I-" Before I could finish, I looked down to see our two watches glowing a bright yellow. "AGH!"

"What's happening!?" Katie questioned, holding her watch.

"Ohohoh, it must be your watches reacting to a nearby Yo-Kai! I'm getting some odd sensations from that tree over there..." He pointed to a small tree, bordering the large one. "Use the lense to seek out the Yo-Kai!"

"...Are we really gonna do this...?" Katie muttered.

"I guess we've got no other choice..."

Katie and I pushed the button on the side of the watch as Whisper told us. "Whoa! The bubble popped open!" I exclaimed.

"That's no bubble, it's a Yo-Kai Lens!"

"Yo-Kai Lens? So... we can see Yo-Kai with this?" Katie asked, examining her watch.

"Yep! Take a look through that beauty and you'll be able to see all the wonderful creatures!"

"I'm not entirely sure that _wonderful_ is the right word..." I laughed sheepishly.

"Hey!" Whisper shouted. "Now, use the lens!"

Katie and I nodded.

A radiant blue light shone from our watches as we looked around for this Yo-Kai. "There!" Katie exclaimed. A downcast-looking blue bird with aqua-colored feathers on its midsection and pale yellow on the bottom, flew besides the tree, it's head hanging low and it's creepy face on its torso matching its expression.

"I was having such a nice nap... until _you_ had to wake me..." she moaned in a depressing tone.

"Ughh... it's kinda creepy... what is that thing!?" I asked.

"This Yo-Kai is..." Whisper muttered. Whisper froze with an idiotic look on his ghost face.

"You... don't know?" I sighed.

"I thought you were a Yo-Kai," Katie said as she pointed to the dumb ghost.

"Hey! I know... this Yo-Kai is..." From what seemed like nowhere, he brought out a weird device thingy and hid in behind him. "Ah-hah! Buhu! This Yo-Kai is always bummed out. She causes a false feeling of good fortune, just to leave them depressed!"

"But you just read that..." I muttered. I grabbed it off him. "YO-KAI WIKI!?"

He grabbed it back with a nervous laugh. "HA HA HA! I am a noble Yo-Kai, I don't need to look things up!"

I sighed again. " _Anyway._.."

"Buhuhuhu!" the bird groaned.

"Huh!? That's the noise I heard! I must've heard Buhu earlier on!" I said.

"See? Yo-Kai are everywhere!" Whisper laughed.

"Well... I guess I need to get revenge on you now... ugh..."

"W-wait... _Revenge_?" Katie asked

"What do we do!?"

"Well, you gotta fight her!" Whisper said.

"Fight her!?" Katie asked. "But... we don't have any Yo-Kai..."

"Oh, that's a little rude to your cicada friend over there."

"Cicada-friend?" I muttered. As I spoke, the Green Cicada I had caught earlier began to glow again. "Huh!?"

The cicada I had caught earlier glowed brighter and brighter until from the bright light, came a... another Yo-Kai!? A Yo-kai resembeling a cicada with a light yellow body and a long beak stood before Katie and I. He had four arms, two which were folded in front of him, and the others beside his body. He wore a green kimono tied with a purple belt, strapping in his katana. "Greetings, I am Cadin!" the bug said.

"AGH! THE BUG TALKED!" Katie shouted, bouncing back.

I poked at the bug's sword. "Are you... another Yo-Kai?" I asked.

He nodded. "Cadin!"

"Cadin disguises itself as a mere cicada to hide it's true Yo-Kai self! He has a tendency to sleep, so be patient," Whisper informed. "He also claims to practice ' _cicada ninjutsu_ '... but that's not really a thing. Unless it's a mastery of running away..."

"HEY! THAT'S A REAL THING!" Cadin shouted.

Katie giggled quietly. "He's actually pretty cute..."

"BUUUUHHUUUUU!" the bird moaned.

"AGH!" Whisper, Katie and I screeched.

"...I forgot you were there..." I murmured.

"We have to fight her!" Katie reminded.

"Then, to thee, able Nate and Katie, I offer this: my Yo-Kai Medal!" Cadin announced. He bounced over to Katie and I as he handed each of us a small metal medal.

"Yo-Kai medal?" we muttered in unison.

On the back was a silver heart on a bright pink background, with small silver carvings around the outside. On the front was a picture of the Yo-Kai with his katana, hanging onto a tree. The word: ' _CHARMING_ ' was printed on the bottom of the medal. 

"You're first Yo-Kai medal! Congratulations you two!" Whisper cheered.

"This medal symbolises our songworthy friendship!" Cadin said.

"It's beautiful!"Katie sang.

"If thou art ever need me, use the medal to call upon me! I shall be by thy side faster than a chirping cricket on a bullet train!"

 _ **Befriended Cadin!**_

 _Attribute: Wind_

 _Rank: E_

 _Tribe: Charming_

 _Skill: Modest_

 _Special Effect: Cicada Ninjutsu_

 _Favourite Food: Juice_  
 _Technique: Whirlwind_  
 _Attack: Stepping Slice_

 _Soultimate: Cicada Cut_

I nodded. "Will do, Cadin! But now, we've got a bird to defeat!" I turned back to the depressing Buhu.

"Have at thee, feathered fiend! Thou shall note I do not hold back!" Cadin warned.

"Oh come on! Don't make this hard on me!" she groaned. "Can't you just... y'know... quit?"

"Alright, Katie, Nate... time for your first battle, are you ready?" Whisper asked.

I looked at Katie as she nodded. "Let's go!" we said simultaneously.

 **Katie's POV**

"Okay... so... now we battle..." I murmured.

Cadin jumped forward and grabbed his katana. "Stepping Slice!" he shouted as he began to attack. Buhu dodged the attack in a quick flap and fought back. "Pesky Poke!" The bird began to poke at the cicada, however with his sharp reflexes he jumped out of the way.

"Well... this is getting nowhere..." Nate said.

"Why not use a Soultimate?" Whisper suggested.

"What's a Soultimate?" I asked.

"If the Yo-Kai charges up enough energy, they can release a big powerful attack!" he informed.

"Alright! Cadin! Charge up your Soultimate!" Nate said.

Cadin nodded and sat on the floor with his two middle arms folded.

Buhu continued to poke at Cadin.

"EEEESSSHHH!" Cadin whined. "Help me out! I cannot charge my Soultimate whilst thou is attackng!"

I nodded. "Nate and I will take care of Buhu, continue to charge up!"

I jumped in front of Cadin. "Buhuhuhuhu, I can't attack anymore! Move out of the way!" Buhu groaned.

"WAH WAH WAH MY LIFE SUCKS! I'M BUHUUUU!" I whined.

Nate looked at me, as if concerned for my sanity.

I winked at him and he understood. As long as Buhu was distracted, Cadin could charge up his Soultimate.

"BUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!" Nate groaned.

"Buhuhu, don't make fun of me!" the bird said.

Whisper floated in from the side. "BUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"BUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!" we shouted altogether, making Buhu whine even more. "BUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"CICADA CUT!" Cadin shouted. The three of us hopped out of the way as Cadin sliced at Buhu, the depressed bird.

"BUHUHU!" the bird whined as she backed away. "I give up!"

"Yay!" we cheered.

"What do you want now?" she groaned. "You wanna grill me, or fry me?"

"Gross... I don't think I want either..." Nate muttered.

"Are you gonna make me ask for forgiveness, then?"

"No, we should be asking you," I said. "We're sorry for waking you up."

She sighed. "Well, I suppose I should give you my medal now..."

Buhu walked over to Nate and I and handed over her two medals.

On the back was a silver eye on a dark purple background, with small silver carvings around the outside. On the front was a picture of a crying and depressed Buhu... eeepp... The word: ' _EERIE_ ' was printed on the bottom of the medal.

 _ **Befriended Buhu!**_

 _Attribute: Wind_

 _Rank: E_

 _Tribe: Eerie_

 _Skill: Wind Play_

 _Special Effect: Depression_

 _Favourite Food: Bread_  
 _Technique: Whirlwind_  
 _Attack: Pesky Poke_

 _Soultimate: Boohoo Blast_

"Congratulations!" Whisper cheered. "Another medal for you both! You better keep them safe. Here, use this!"

To the each of us, Whisper passed over a small red book, with gold patterns bordering it.

"These are Yo-Kai Medalliums! Use these to keep all your Yo-Kai medals safe!"

"Yo-Kai Medallium..." Nate muttered. "Cool!" He placed his two medals in the book.

I did the same.

"What are all these?" I asked, pointing to the patterns on the front of the book.

"Ahhh, the Yo-Kai Tribes!"

"Yo-Kai Tribes?" Nate asked.

"Yes, the Yo-Kai Tribes are different groups that every species of Yo-Kai is divided into. There are 8 tribes altogether, however rumour has it, a 9th tribe exisists. First, there's the Brave Tribe." He pointed to the insignia with a red background. It's emblem was the shape on a cresent-moon-like helmet. "This tribe has Yo-Kai specializing in offensive power and close combat. Next, the Mysterious Tribe." The emblem had a curved swirl on a bright yellow background. "The Mysterious Tribe specializes in Yo-Kai Techniques and other forms of sorcery."

"Technique?" I asked.

"Yep. For example, Cadin's technique was whirlwind."

"What about this tribe?" Nate questioned, pointing to the orange tribe with a fist.

"The Tough Tribe's Yo-Kai have high defense due to their dense bodies and stubborn spirit. Next is the Heartful Tribe." He pointed to the green tribe with a five petal flower pattern. "This tribe has Yo-Kai that lean heavily towards healing its fellow allies. Many of this tribe's Yo-Kai have designs that tend to denote pleasant imagery. Very heartful," Whisper laughed.

"Oooh, I like this Tribe," I said.

"Next is the Shady Tribe." The next tribe was dark blue with a large sinister smiling face design...

"Creepy..." Nate murmured.

"The Shady Tribe Yo-Kai revolve around bringing down the stats of their opponents. Shady Yo-Kai tend to be more amoral of all Yo-Kai, and their effects tend to negatively impact humanity the most. Then there's Eerie Tribe. Buhu is part of this Tribe." He pointed to the same pattern on the back of Buhu's medal. "The Eerie Tribe Yo-Kai often induce status conditions to cripple opponents via inspiriting. They also have creepy or otherwise unnerving properties in terms of appearance and/or personality."

"I don't think I like those tribes..." I murmured.

"And on of my personal favourites, the Slippery Tribe. I am in fact slippery myself, so it's like, the best tribe! Do not doubt it!"

" _Sure_..." Nate sighed.

He pointed to the light blue tribe with a snake-like pattern.

"The Slippery Tribe have Yo-Kai who are notable for buffing their allies' stats with their inspiritments, while also being hard to be negatively inspirited by the opponents. They also have either serpentine bodies, serpentie-like attributes, are based on sea creatures, or merely have really long body parts. They are often very indepedent-minded." Whisper looked very proud. "And last but not least, the Charming Tribe."

He pointed to the pink heart tribe.

"Cadin is part of this tribe. The Charming Tribe had members specializing in quick and swift attacks. Many of it's Yo-Kai additonally have cutesy-like designs."

"And that's all of them?" I asked.

He nodded. "The 8 Yo-Kai Tribes."

"As expected, a fine performance from two strong performers! Top notch!" Cadin congratulated. "And with that, I shall depart. Until we meet again heroes Katie and Nate!" A puff of purple smoke blew up in our faces as the Yo-Kai disappeared.

"I guess I'll be going too, Buhuhu!" Buhu disappeared after Cadin.

"Did we..." Nate muttered.

"Just become friends?" I asked.

Whisper nodded. "Continue making friends with all the Yo-Kai and fill up your Yo-Kai Medallium!"

 **Normal POV**

"So, how's that?" the ghost Whisper asked. "You think you understand a bit more about Yo-Kai now?"

"It's hard to actually belive..." Nate sighed.

"That Yo-Kai exisist in the first place..." Katie finished.

"Ohohoho!" Whisper laughed. "I understand, but Yo-Kai are hiding everywhere, you see! Like over there!"

 _LODO! YEAH!_

"And over there!"

 _Zis is ze life..._

"So you see...?" he laughed. He floated up into the sky. "There are Yo-Kai all around you hidden in plain sight! You may not be able to see them, but they're everyhere!"

The two kids stood in awe as they watched the Yo-Kai fly above them.

"So, let's take those Yo-Kai Watches and use them to make some new friends! OK?"

Katie nodded in excitement, however the boy wasn't so sure.

"Oh and by the way, you can _never_ take them off!"

"What!?"

"Just know that now you have them, your lives will _never_ be quite the same!" he laughed.

Nate stood frozen. " _What have I gotten myself into_...?"

 **Dun dun dun! That is all! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Okay, it may have been a little boring because it was only the explaining bla bla bla chapter, but still! Hopefully the next chapter will be a little better! ;)**

 **It's going to be the chapter Enter Jibanyan, so yup.**

 **So I think I'll be doing one chapter for one chapter from the game, however that's just way too short, so I might split the chapters from the game into parts so it will last longer. I also might add some extra parts/chapters for other Yo-Kai to introduce, because there's a lot... and... yeah... if that made any sense... It probably didn't... who even reads these things? I don't know... help me, I'm sorry...**

 **Okay, I would really appreciate comments as well because I'd like to know who's enjoying it and who's not and why so that I can improve. So, if you're reading, please comment!**

 **Anyway, Nate's so cute! See ya in the next chapter! 3 :D**


	2. Prepare to Taste My PAWS OF FURY!

**Hello fans of Yo-Kai! Time for chapter two of my Yo-Kai Watch story! I hope that you enjoy it! This time around it'll be about Jibanyan and Amy and Dismarelda and Happier and parents fighting bla bla bla! Soooooo read on and review! Also, readers please leave a comment and tell me how it is, good or bad?**

 **First comment, hooray!**

 **Muk854: Yes, there will be some KatiexNate stuff hopefully! I'm sorry there wasn't much in the first chapter because I just had to squeeze in the whole explanation bla stuff. :) There's only a little in this one, however... :( I plan to devote whole chapters to it, if I can! 3**

 **Sorry for talking... Anyways, enjooooy! :D**

 _ **Jibanyan! Yo-Kai – Watch!**_

 **Chapter Two – Prepare to Taste My... PAWS OF FURY!**

 **Nate's POV**

 _ **Enter Jibanyan!**_

 _ **Yo-Kai Jibanyan!**_

Katie had decided to come over to discuss this whole Yo-Kai thing. Yay! Katie was coming to my house! Wait... NOOOOOOOO! I WASN'T WEARING MY LUCKY SOCKS, I DIDN'T CLEAN UP, I DIDN-

He he he... sorry... got caught up in the moment there...

Anyways, it was a little uncomfortable... that weird Whisper guy was still there... following us...

"So, um... is there any reason you're following us?" I asked.

"So it's easy for me to make sure I'll always be there for you!" Whisper explained.

"Well, that's nice, but you're making me feel like I'm Little Bo Peep..." Katie murmured.

"I'll always be there for ewe!" he laughed, turning into to Sheep-Whisper. Funny or disturbing? I didn't know. "If you need anything, absolutely anything, ask me! For I am your Yo-Kai Butler!"

"Yo-Kai Butler?" we asked in unison.

"Yup, your personal Yo-cyclopedia!"

"Yo-cyclopedia?" I sighed.

"Yep! It's my job to make certain you two are well taken care of! You were the ones that freed me from the horrible prison! 190 years! That's-"

"YOU ALREADY DID THIS!" Nate shouted.

"Oh... yeah... _ha ha ha_..."

"Why do we need to be taken care of?" Katie asked. "What's wrong with us?"

"Just look at you! Two little kids aimlessly wandering about! You're a mess! Without my support, how would you ever have made friends with any Yo-Kai?"

" _Well_..." I murmured.

"OK! Glad we're on the same page! Let's hurry up and get inside, I can't wait to see my new home! Looks very cosy!"

"W-W-W-WAIT! YOU'RE STAYING AT _MY_ HOUSE!?" I shouted.

"Of course, I need to be with you at all times!"

"But-wha-wait-what about Katie!?" I pointed to Katie, who was giggling behind her hands.

"Well, Katie's a girl, is she not?"

" _SO WHAT_!?"

"Well, I can't stay with a girl, can I? I mean, it's just common courtesy, really."

" _Grrrrr_..." I murmured. "Fine, but only for a little bit... Mom is gonna flip..." I whispered.

Katie continued to giggle.

We entered the house as Katie and I slipped off our shoes. "Home sweet home, I guess..." I mumbled. "Well I'm not allowed to have any pets, sooo..."

"Oh-nobody can see me other than you two, didn't you know? " Whisper explained.

"Seriously!? Cool!" Katie cheered. "This is so exciting!"

"Not really, I'm gonna have to put up with him living with me... at least you can't be seen..."

I walked into the kitchen. "I'm _ho-ooooooome_!" I called. "Huh?"

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't kill you to do a few chores every now and then!" Mom shouted. "I feel like I'm the only one doing anything around here!"

"I work all day, and you want me to come home and pick up a mop?" Dad asked with anger in his voice.

I sighed "Oh no, they're fighting again..."

"How terrible!" Katie said.

"Relationships are complex," Whisper explained. "Parents can be best friends and worst enemies."

"How'd you know?" I laughed. "Have _you_ ever been in a relationship?"

"Uh-that isn't important right now... you're parents are!" he chuckled, changing the topic.

"Why does it have to be like that?" Katie sighed. "My parents fight a lot too."

"That's... a good question!" Whisper said, popping up. "That univited houseguest of yours might have some answers for you!"

"Univited houseguest? We don't have any houseguests" I muttered.

"I beg to differ. There's a Yo-Kai here and she's making your parents fight!"

"A Yo-Kai!" Katie exclaimed. "Where?"

"Don't ask me, ask those Yo-Kai Watches!"

"...Okay..." I mumbled.

Katie grabbed her watch before I could do anything and shone the light around the room. "Ahh-found it!" she announced. " _Ewww_..."

A weird blobby body that looked like jelly, purple in colour, sat before us, with her muck-like hair having a lighter tone, almost pink, and a hairband with a small bow on the left side to match. She had diminute arms, slightly puffy lips and round eyes with her eyelashes pointing downwards, black and kinda creepy...

"This is Dismarelda," Whisper began. "Her gloomy aura can darken the mood in any environment. It's even worse when she's in a bad mood."

"So she's making my parents fight?" I asked.

Whisper nodded.

"But you're reading that," Nate sighed.

"No, I'm not!" he defended, hiding the evidence behind his back. "Continue."

"Wow, Whisper..."

"Um... excuse me...hi..." I murmured.

The blob turned around. "Why, helllooooo there, dahling-oh, my mistake, dahlings!" She looked at Katie, who was shivering in fear... she sure was... _blobby._.. "You can see me?" she asked.

I nodded. "Uh-yeah... I have this watch that lets me see... certain-"

"Oh, sorry. Did I give you the impression that I was interested in your life story...?" **(A/N - BUUUURRRNNN! DISMARELDA!)**

"..." I paused.

"How can I help you, dahlings?" she asked. "I know you'd never think of kicking a lady out onto the street, would you?"

"No, of course not-no... I mean... maybe...?" I mumbled.

"I see we're going to learn how to be a bit more direct," Whisper laughed. "We may need to use some force here."

"Force!? Do you mean to fight her?" Katie asked.

"You would never dare raise your hand to a lady, would you, dahling?" Dismarelda questioned. "WOULD YOU... dahling?" she shouted.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Katie and I exclaimed. I ran my hand thorugh my hair.

"Allow myself to be of assistance to thee!" a familiar voice echoed through my watch. "Ready thyself, evildoer!"

"It's Cadin!" Katie said.

"Yes, let's summon Cadin!" Whisper told me.

"Come on out, my friend! Calling... _Cadin_!" I shouted, grabbing my Cadin medal.

 _Summoning... CHARMING!_

"Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" I slid the medal into the watch. **(A/N - insert weird song here)**

 _Alarming!_

 _Boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla!_

 _Dance, dance!_

 _Charming!_

 _Cadin_!

"I shall strike thee down with the strength of a dozen hearty cicadas!" He grabbed his katana and bounced forwards, only to fly back in an instance. " _Never mind_..." he whispered. "She's strong, this one."

Dismarelda laughed.

Cadin went out in a puff of smoke.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed. "You just one-shot him! He didn't stand a chance!"

"Are you done here, my dahlings? Because I'm very busy at the moment."

"She's tougher than I thought," Whisper said. "Time to go for Plan B. Let's get outta here!"

"You just want to run away?" I asked.

"We need some more Yo-Kai friends to defeat here! Tougher Yo-Kai!"

"I agree," Katie said.

I nodded. "Let's go."

"Good bye, dahlings!" Dismarelda called with a laugh.

 **Katie's POV**

We left the house immediately. That thing was giving me the creeps and... was really blobby? All I knew was I didn't like her and I wanted to defeat her.

"Phew, we're safe!" Nate huffed.

"But we need to defeat her," Whisper said with a nod. "We can't let a Yo-Kai make your parents fight! If she carries on, your parents could keep fighting _forever_!"

"I agree. It's horrible to see two people who love each other so much fighting," I muttered.

"Yep. That's why _we'll_ never fight!" Nate laughed, raising a finger.

I sighed. "Yeah, anyway... where do we go?" I asked Whisper.

"Well... I'm sensing quite a strong aura around Uptown Springdale, maybe we can investigate."

"Oh, another Yo-Kai causing trouble?" Nate questioned.

Whisper nod

ded. "Walk around a little... I need to get some more vibes."

"Vibes?"

"Yeah Yo-Vibes, course."

I sighed once more. "Yay! Another boy to put up with!"

Nate and I continued to walk around town as Whisper followed behind us. "AH-HAH!" he exclaimed. "If I'm sensing correctly... It's coming from the fish markert!"

"The fish market," Nate repeated.

"Let's go!" I said.

As we walked down the roads of Uptown Springdale, Whisper constantly hummed to himself and flew about whilst Nate played with his watch and his sleeve. I led them. Nate had always been unorganised, but for my supposed Yo-Kai Butler, goofing off was not what I had in mind. I mean, he said he was a Yo-Kai _BUTLER._ Shouldn't he be helping out? At least a little.

"Watch out, you're gonna bump into a-" I said, but before I could finish, Nate found himself face-first in a tree, and for Whisper, he flew right through.

"Oh the perks of being a Yo-Kai," he laughed. "Yup! Here it is! The fish market!"

I walked up to the fish seller. "Um, excuse me," I murmured.

"Hey there kiddoes!" he laughed. "Looking to catch some fish, cuz we're throwin' some!"

I shook my head.

"We're not here to buy," Nate said.

"Have you... you know, seen anything weird going on around here?" I asked.

"Doin' some investigating, I see. Good, good. Lately there's been quite a few near misses and cars have been gettin'distracted. Not sure why, but that's somethin'."

"Near misses..." Nate murmured.

"Keep an eye out when you're crossing, kay?"

I nodded. "Thank you Sir. Have a nice day." I smiled.

"Hey," he called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Aren't you two a little young to be out on a date?" He pointed at Nate and I.

"Wait-what?" Nate and I said in unison.

"No-no... it's not like that," I laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, my bad," he apologised.

"It's nothing..." Phew...

I turned around to Nate and Whisper. "It must be a Yo-Kai!" Whisper declared. "Yo-problems are stirring up!"

"One, don't say Yo-problems," Nate said. "And two, there's a Yo-Kai here?"

Whisper nodded. "I'm feeling all those Yo-vibes! Trust your Yo-Kai Butler!"

"Alright, let's examine." I clicked the button on my watch and began to inspect the intersection. "There it is!"

To the other side of the road beside a few cats, I shon my light so see another Yo-Kai, this one looking a little more interesting...

A red and white coloured cat with a chip in his left ear stood by the intersection. He had yellow coloured eyes with large black pupils and his nose and inner-ears were a dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar was an aquamarine coloured bell, matching the flames at the end of his two tails.

"Awww! What a cutie!" I giggled. I put away the watch and jumped forwards. "Hey there, little guy!"

"Rrrowrrrrrrr..." he growled.

"This cat seems a little... uh, tense..." Nate muttered.

"He looks quite focused on something! Such determination! Such power!"

"He seems quite different to the other Yo-Kai I've seen," I said.

"Heeeeere iiittt coooomess!" the Yo-Kai shouted.

He scurried across the road and paused midway, just in front of a large white truck coming through. "This ends here... and nyaow..." he mumbled. The truck came closer and closer as he bounced into the air. "Take this, you evil beast! Prepare to taste myyyy... PAWS OF FURY!" He hopped down, his eyes glimmering a bright yellow, just to pounce back up swiftly and ready his red paws to scratch furiously at the truck. But... he failed... miserably. His paws touched the surface and he immediately went flying back. "NYAOWWWWWCH!" he whined.

Tumbling back on the street, the truck zoomed right past, like a bug that you flick right off your arm.

"Nyaooooooo..." he whispered.

I walked up to him and knelt down along with Nate.

"...Defeated again..." he murmured shamefully.

"Are... you alright?" I asked.

He used his paws to stand up. "Yeah, I'm- WAIT! WHAT!? YOU CAN SEE ME!?" he exclaimed.

Nate nodded.

"...Do you knyaow a girl named Amy?" he questioned.

"Amy?" I muttered to myself. "Haven't heard it. Who's that?"

"Well, she was my owner before I got turned into a Yo-Kai! We used to do everything together! We slept on the couch, on the table, in the bed!"

"You just slept?" Nate laughed.

"It's funner than you think! But, one fateful day... A CAR RAN ME OVER!"

"Poor thing," I muttered.

"That was nyo fun at all... I remember it like it was yesterday! ' _Hit by a truck? You lame cat_...'! Those were her words..."

"That's not very nice!"

"Nyo! I'm sure she had a reason! My beloved Amy! It was my fault anyway! I got hit by that evil truck! Once I'm strong enough to take down that truck, I'll find Amy again! I swear!"

"He's very determined," Whisper said.

"This Amy must've been one heck of an owner," Nate laughed.

"But... I keep getting him!" the Yo-Kai said. "The other Yo-Kai laugh at me! One of them even stole my treasure... my only picture of Amy!"

"How cruel!" I murmured.

"Maybe I really am... _lame._.."

"No you're not! Don't worry, we'll get it back!" I said with a nod.

"Who took it?" Whisper asked. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Yeah... his gang usually hang out behind the fish place..." he muttered.

"You should rest up, we'll find it!" Nate smiled.

"Thank you!"

"What's your name?" I asked, standing up. "I'm Katie!"

"Nate," Nate added. "And this is Whisper." He pointed to the waving butler.

"I don't remember any nyames from before, but the other Yo-Kai seem to call me Jibanyan! I kinda like that!"

I nodded. "Alright, Jibanyan, don't worry about your photo, we'll get it back! You just rest up here."

"Count on it," Nate said.

Nate and I headed over to behind the fish place. "Here it is," Whisper announced.

"Let's go!" I rushed inside to see a dark, damp and creepy backalley that was very secluded. "...It's kind of creepy..." I muttered.

"Are you scared?" Nate teased as he took a step forward.

"No way!" I hopped in front of him. "See?"

"Right, right."

We walked forwards as I scanned the area with my watch. "Oooh, Yo-Vibes coming around here," Whisper said.

"There!" I exclaimed.

A green-skinned, lizard-like Yo-Kai with a short tail and large orange claws on his feet stood in front of us, with a small tattered photo in his had. It must've been Jibanyan's. He had a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth and a long red tongue. Orange markings surrounded his eyes and inner ears. His most notable trait was his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wore blue pants and a white gauze around his waist.

"Ah-hah. This is..." Whisper murmured, checking the Yo-Kai Wiki once more. "Roughraff. A Yo-Kai whose only cause is rebellion! He inspirits good kids into badness and delinquency."

"He looks kinda scary..." I murmured, tugging on Nate's sleeve.

He laughed. "So you _are_ scared?"

"... _Maybe_..." I cluctched tighter onto his arm as I heard the weird lizard-thing talk.

"And justa... who is youze punks suppose'ta be?"

"I'm Nate. I think that you have something that isn't rightfully yours," he explained.

"Uhh... Katie..." I whispered, popping out from behind his back.

"Ah, that little meow meow done went and got him some tough friends, eh?" he laughed.

"This isn't funny. Give us Jibanyan's picture!"

"Heheh, I'm not givin' up dis pic! Y'hear!? Not widdout no fight!"

"He's pretty stubborn, but we can handle him!"

 **Nate's POV**

"Come on out, my friend! Calling... _Buhu_!" I shouted, grabbing the medal.

 _Summoning... EERIE!_

"Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" I slid the medal into the watch.

 _Lookie-lee!_

 _Lookie-lee!_

 _Flippidy-dee!_

 _Lookie-lee!_

 _Lookie-lee!_

 _Bubba!_

 _Eerie!_

 _Buhu! Buhuhuhu!_

I jumped forwards, so that Katie had no one to hide behind anymore. It was kinda cute though: having her hold onto me like that...

 _ANYWAY, NATE... HA HA HA HA HA..._

Roughraff headbutted Buhu, making her cry like usual. "Buhuhu!" she whined.

"Buhu, Pesky Poke!" I ordered.

"Buhuhu!" She began to poke at the Roughraff.

"Hehehe, whatta puny kid!" he chuckled, letting her poke him over and over again.

"Hey! Buhu, come on!" I said.

"Buhuhu, I'm trying my best!"

"We're getting nowhere."

"Buhu!" Katie called from behind, now a little less scared. "Inspirit Roughraff!"

I nodded. "Buhuhu!" Buhu muttered, a dark purple aura surrounding the Roughraff.

"Aiiiiiiiiiii!" he shouted. "Buhuhuhu!" he whined in his delinquent-voice.

Katie giggled quietly.

"Oh, what's da point in life if ya can't just livin peace, man!? Buhuhu! 'Ere! Just takit!" I stepped forwards and took the photo off him.

"Thanks, Roughraff!" I laughed.

Roughraff shook his head as Buhu stopped inspiriting him. "You fooled me. 'Ere, take deese while yur at it!" He handed Katie and I his Yo-Kai medal. "Call me when ya need me. Roughraff, out!" With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Cool!" we cheered in unison.

"Let's get back to Jibanyan," Whisper reminded.

We nodded.

Katie and I hurried back to the interection where Jibanyan was still resting up. "Jibanyan!" Katie called.

"I believe this is yours!" I said, handing him the photo.

"I can't belive it! How did you get it!?" he asked in awe, taking the picture.

"Well it wouldn't be right to just let something so important stay stolen!" Katie laughed with a smile.

"Th-thank you! This means so much to me..." he sniffled. "But I couldn't get the photo back myself... that means I really am..."

"Look, Jibanyan, you're not lame. I promise!" I said.

"I think that you're pretty awesome!" Katie added.

"I mean, you're trying to fight trucks to impress a girl!"

"I wish someone'd do that for me," Katie giggled. Yup, I'd be that someone.

"T-thank you! Katie and Nate!" he cried.

"We'll be cheering you on!" Whisper chuckled.

"Thanks! I just knyow I'm gonna beat up that truck someday! Here, take these!" Jibanyan jumped up to hand over his Yo-Kai Medals to Katie and I.

 _ **Befriended Jibanyan!**_

 _Attribute: Fire_

 _Rank: D_

 _Tribe: Charming_

 _Skill: Adrenaline_

 _Special Effect: Slow Down_

 _Favourite Food: Chocobars_  
 _Technique: Fire_  
 _Attack: Sharp Claws_

 _Soultimate: Paws of Fury_

"Thank you, Jibanyan!" we said in unison.

"I belive in you!" Katie said, stroking his head.

He purred. "We're friends nyaow! So you can call me whenyever!"

"There's the strong aura I felt earlier!" Whisper said. "It would appear that my insticts were right on the money!...Even if he wasn't able to beat that vehicle. All trucks should beware!"  
I nodded. "So, now we can fight Dismarelda, can't we?" I asked.

Whisper nodded. "Yup. Let's head home."

 **How'd ya like it? Please leave a comment and tell me how you liked it! Or maybe if you didn't. I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Also, I decided to split this chapter into two because I have to fit so much in. :D Next there will be the Dismarelda and Happierre part. :)**

 **Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions as well. Also anything on KatiexNate.**

 **Roughraff's voice is so hillarious... ha ha ha... See ya soon! 3**


	3. REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH!

**Hiiiii! Time for another chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Okay, this is a continuation from Enter Jibanyan with Dismarelda and Happierre. Also Nate's poor parents are fighting! :( Also, the end half of the chapter is a little KatiexNate fluffiness!**

 **Please leave a comment below and tell me if it was good or bad! I would also appreciate any suggestions or ideas! ;D**

 **Also, thanks for the comments! ;) Ha ha ha, Whisper. Also, nice idea! I have to wait until Slimamander first. :)**

 **Enough chit-chat, time foooooooor Yo-Kai! 3**

 _ **Dismarelda... Yo-Kai – Watch!**_

 **Chapter Three – REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH!**

 **Katie's POV**

 _ **Bye-Bye Dismarelda, Hello Happierre!**_

 _ **Yo-Kai Dismarelda and Yo-Kai Happierre!**_

We rushed back to Nate's house and I wasn't all that scared anymore. She was just a blob? Why would I need to be afraid!? Plus, hugging Nate made it feel a whole lot better!

"Dismarelda!" I shouted. "It seems like you're not planning to leave anytime soon, so we're here to stop you!"

"Oh, my dahling, I will not leave. I've grown fond of this place! It's quite entertaining," she chuckled.

"Leave my parents alone!" Nate ordered.

"I think I'll stay a while."

"Alright, looks like we have to do it the hard way!"

"Come on out, my friend! Calling... _Jibanyan_!" I shouted, grabbing my new medal.

 _Summoning... CHARMING!_

"Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" Sliding the medal into the watch, it began to glow.

 _Alarming!_

 _Boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla!_

 _Dance, dance!_

 _Charming!_

 _Jibanyan!_

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted, pouncing up, but he found himself flying straight up to the ceiling. "Ugh..." He dropped to the floor "M-make sure the ceilings higher nyext time you call me..."

"Jibanyan, are you OK?" I asked whilst Nate was laughing in the corner.

"YEAH! GRRRRREAAAT! PERFECT!" he shouted, twirling back up.

"Jibanyan!" I whispered, covering my ears.

"HUH!? OH AM I SCR- I mean, am I screaming?"

"Never mind, we need to defeat Dismarelda now!"

He nodded. "Lemme at that purple blob of... blobbiness..."

"Your words wound me, dahling," Dismarelda moaned. "Luckily, I can't even see my wounds."

"Jibanyan, go!"

"Nya nya nya nya! Fire!" Jibanyan shouted, burning Dismarelda slightly. Because of her blobbiness, she didn't feel a thing... somehow...?

"Dahling, that doesn't hurt," she said.

"Use the Paws of Fury, Jibanyan," Nate called.

"PPPAAWWWSS OOOFFF FUUUU-" Jibanyan jumped up, however he was pushed away almost immediately.

"Looks like Jibanyan still isn't strong enough," Whisper laughed sheepishly.

"Dismarelda! No filter!" she moaned as she inspirited Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan! No!" I said.

"Oh no, now Jibanyan's inspirited..." Nate muttered.

"Nyo filter..." Jibanyan said in a depressing tone. "What's the point in trying...?"

"No, Jibanyan, there's a point in trying! You need to work hard for good things to happen!" Nate said.

"Nyo nyo nyo... there's no point..."

"What about Amy?" I added.

"Amy..."

"Yeah, Amy would be disappointed in you!"

"You wouldn't want that, would ya?" Nate asked.

"NYO NYO NYO!" Jibanyan shook his head, and somehow, he was able to stop being inspirited!

"Jibanyan shows immense power," Whisper said. "He was able to control being inspirited. You've got yourself a very strong Yo-Kai!"

"PAWS OF FURY!" Jibanyan scratched and scratched at Dismarelda, which didn't hurt her one bit, but he kept going. "I'm nyot gonna let down Amy!"

Nate tapped my shoulder. "He know's he can't win, right...?"

I shrugged. "Maybe... But... He's really determined, so..."

Just then, a cheery voice laughed... I believe it was French...?

He had a large yellow body with small arms and squinty eyes. He had a wide mouth and a green mustache to match his hair. A small daisy sat on top. He looked rather similar to Dismarelda, however he floated up in the air and gave off a more pleasing aura.

"Aha! Ma cherie! Zis is where you 'ave been!" he laughed.

"Ah-hah! That's Dismarelda's husband: Happierre!" Whisper explained with his Yo-Kai Pad behind his back.

"Yo-Kai get married too?" Nate asked.

"Yes, Dismarelda and Happierre are a happy couple, however as their personalities are complete opposites, they tend to fight... a lot..."

"So, Dismarelda wanted Nate's parents to fight because _she_ had a fight?" I questioned.

"Most probably."

"Zis fighting-it ees not good!" he said.

The bright yellow glowing around Happierre surrounded Nate's parents.

"..."

"..."

The two stood in silence for a bit.

"My words-zey were... too much. Please, pardonnez-moi, ma cherie..." Happierre apologised.

"Ooh, my sweet Happierre! I'm so sorry!" Dismarelda said.

"Haha, I'm afraid my wife 'as been... 'ow you say? A noosance."

"I was jealous, I'm sorry."

"It's alright!" I said with a smile.

"Please take this as an apology!" Dismarelda handed over her Yo-Kai Medals to us.

"Thanks, Dismarelda!" Nate took his medal cheerfully.

"Take mine too!" Happierre added as he gave us his medals.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to leave now, dahling," Dismarelda said. "Call on us anytime."

"We will," I said.

"Oui! We 'ave some making up to do! Au revoir!" Happierre chuckled, and with a flash, they disappeared.

 **Nate's POV**

"I'm sorry for yelling-I was just tired... you didn't deserve that, honey..." Dad apologised.

"I'm sorry too. You have to work all the time," Mom said.

"I'll help you with the chores more often, just tell me what to do!"

"That's great-thank you! Just let me know if it's too much, dear!"

 **(Insert love hearts here :D)**

"Your parents are so lovey-dovey!" Whisper laughed. "No wonder Dismarelda got jealous!"

"I'm glad they're happy again," Katie said.

I smiled. "Me too. But I don't really need to see this, do I?"

Katie giggled.

"Oh, Nate! I didn't see you there," Mom laughed. "Oh, Katie too!" She smiled.

"It's nice to see you bringing home a girl," Dad chuckled.

"Oh, we just wanted to... uhh... play some video games..." I lied with a grin.

"Alright, I'm making dinner! Katie can stay for dinner, if she likes," Dad offered.

"I'd love to!" Katie said. "Hey Nate, why don't we help make dinner?"

"... _Cook_?" I laughed sheepishly.

"Great idea, go wash your hands," Mom said.

"Sure!"

 **Katie's POV**

I always loved helping my parents cook at home, but Nate didn't seem all that enthusiastic. "You okay, Nate?" I asked, pointing some lettuce in his face.

"I don't really know how to cook, sooooo," he mumbled.

"You've never cooked before?"

"Well... I did but..." He grimaced. "Eesh, didn't go too well..." He laughed nervously. "Yeah, anyway... he he..."

"Oh no, we've ran out of oil. Nate, would you mind going out to get some?" Nate's mom asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Why don't you go together?" his Dad suggested.

I nodded. "Let's go, Nate."

"Thank you," I said, taking the bag from the Everymart staff. "Okay, Nate, let's get ho-" I looked around to see Nate had disappeared. "Nate...?"

I walked down the aisle to see Nate... reading a comic book...

Poking his head, I said, "Nate. What are you doing?"

"Ssh ssh ssh!" he murmured, poking my arm back. He flicked through a page.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I shouted.

"You're loud, I'm trying to read," he said. "HA HA HA! GOOD ONE!" he laughed, scanning the pages.

"Hmph," I huffed. "Well then, I guess I'll be going..."

He didn't seem to care.

"Like, I'm leaving..."

He continued to read the comic without even looking at me.

"Like _right now_..."

He didn't speak.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" I paused to see everyone in the shop eyes on me... really weirdly... "Oh-sorry... ha ha ha..." I laughed.

"Geez, Katie, keep it down," Nate said.

"Gggrr... Nate..."

I pulled his hair.

"YOOOOOOWCH!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"Teaches you a lesson for ignoring me!" I laughed.

"Alright, sorry!" he apologised. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't. Apology accepted." I smiled. "Can we go back to your house now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I always loved living in Springdale because of the beautiful sunsets. The sky was painted an array of orange, yellow and pink, lighting up Uptown as the moon began to rise. The evening had always been my favourite type of day. Yeah, but the little Sheep Whisper following us home made it a little less peaceful...

"I'm tired..." Nate moaned. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"No, you're not even home yet," I reminded.

"Why don't _I_ just go to sleep, and then _you_ take me home," he laughed.

The thought of me carrying a sleeping Nate back to his house made me giggle. "I think you need to walk by yourself."

"Worth a shot," he said. "But I'm still tired... this watch is so heavy..."

"How's a watch heavy?"

"It just it."

"Well I'm holding a bag and it's not heavy, so quit whining."

"You must treat a lady with proper respect," Whisper added. "You should be the one carrying the bag."

"Really?"

I nodded and handed him the bag. "Here ya go!" I laughed. "It's not that heavy."

"...Fine..." He took the bag. "You know, respect sucks."

I giggled. "Says you."

He laughed.

"Here you go, Mrs Adams!" I said, handing over the bag.

"Thank you, Katie. Call me Lily." She smiled. "Nate, why can't you ever be as polite as her?"

Nate laughed sheepishly. "Alright, let's cook!"

After the food was prepared(and Nate didn't help at all), Nate said we should go to his room. "So," I said, sitting on his bed... I was on Nate's bed... where he sleeps every night... it smells nice... I'M NOT WEIRD! Ha ha...

"Okay, what do you wanna do? I'm not in the mood for long Whisper talks, so, yeah." He pointed at a very offended Whisper.

"Kids these days," he sighed.

I pointed to his shelf of video games.

"Video games?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, I'll go easy on you," Nate sneered.

"Wait... why? Because I'm a girl!" I said.

"Well... yeah, basically."

I stood up and poked his head. "I'm as good as you! In fact, I'm probably even better!"

"I doubt it," Nate laughed.

I poked harder. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah," he squeaked. "Just don't kill me. This hurts..."

I laughed and jumped back. "Sorry, just don't get on my bad side!"

"Ready?" Nate teased, casually pressing a few buttons.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course."

I nodded and within a couple seconds, I had already won. "And that's how you do that," I laughed.

Nate's jaw dropped open. "Wha... REMATCH!" he shouted.

"Sore loser."

"I'M NOT A LOSER! I... wasn't ready..."

"Oh, alright. Let's go," I said.

Again, I won. "Ha ha ha, I won again!"

"That was only chance! One more time." Nate looked determined.

"You're not gonna win, but I'll still do it," I sighed.

"No no no, I'm thirsty, that's all. JUST DO IT!"

"Hmmmmm..."

"REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH!"

I nodded. "Alright."

Won. Again. "Okay, I think we can establish that I'm better than you," I said.

"... Again?"

"A different game?"

"Yeah, that'll be good," he laughed. "I've gotta say that you're pretty good, Katie."

I smiled. "Aww, thanks, Na-"

"For a girl," he finished with a smug look on his face.

"Oh you little..."

After dinner(which Nate enjoyed), I decided I had to go home. "Thanks for having me." I smiled.

"Come again," Nate's parents said.

"See ya, Nate."

"Come around again when you wanna get wrecked in video games," he laughed.

"Yeah right."

It was cold outside, so I pulled my sleeves to my hands. The rustling sound from the trees seemed off... like they were somehow too loud. I turned around hesitantingly. "Umm... is anyone there?" I whispered. There wasn't a response. I was starting to feel a little creeped out, but I continued to walk. I played with my fingers as I walked, listening for any strange noises. I turned around once more, only to see a boy with tousled gray hair holding a rose I front of me.

"Evening, my lady," he said.

"Huh?" I questioned. "Oh, you're only a boy," I laughed.

"Wait-what do you mean only a boy?" he asked.

"Oh well I started to feel like someone was following me-I'm glad it was just a kid!"

The boy handed my the rose.

"Oh thank you," I thanked. "...But...who are you exactly?"

"Call me _Kyubi_."

 **Okay, I just had to do this. Katie walking home by herself – perfect opportunity! Also, sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the other two. Anyway, leave a comment below and I hope to write more soon! See ya! :D**


	4. Author's Note - No1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #1**

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Long time no see! Anyway, if you're disappointed that this update isnt an actual chapter, sorry! I decided to do these to communicate to you guys some more and get some more feedback, so yeah! :) I just need to say some things! GOOOOO!**

 **1) Thank you for your support with the views, comments, follows and favourites! :)**

 **2) I am in need of ideas! If anything comes to mind, please tell me!**

 **3) Lastly, to get the comments rolling, here's a question!**

 **What do you think will happen next with Kyubi? And on a little trip to an inn in the woods, what do think will happen? What Yo-Kai will they meet! :)**


	5. Author's Note - No2 (SORRY!)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2**

 **I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **I really don't mean to annoy you, because I know that you were expecting a chapter! SORRY! I just needed to respond to a comment and I was afraid that I wouldn't release the next chapter too soon (I dunno, a little writers block) and I really didn't want to keep this comment waiting. SORRY! Anyways:**

 **KRUSA1: I'm so sorry, I haven't been on fanfiction for a while as I'm really busy with stuff at the moment, ya know, that's life, but I feel really bad that I've been keeping you waiting. Also, sorry I can't PM you either. Anyway, I'm** _ **not**_ **saying no, I'm just saying not for now. I apologise, but I don't necessarily watch the loud house, and so I'm not sure about writing something I'm not really into. Plus, if I were to do so, I'd need time. And right now, I haven't got much of it. I'm honestly crowded with so much work the moment I'm home from school, and have to manage all the rest that I want to do, so I really don't have time. Currently, all my other fanfics haven't been updated for ages, including this one. I'm really, really sorry as you seemed really persistant and I feel really bad, but I don't think it would work out... I'm really sorry!... I'm such a bad person... :/ Forgive me!**

 **Okay, for all of you other readers, I am so sorry for another boring note, but hopefully the next chapter will come soon! See ya! :)**


End file.
